Zeta Vortex: the Pirate Queen
by LA Knight
Summary: For over ten thousand years, Jack Sparrow has searched for the reincarnation of Elizabeth Swan, and has found her... in a village girl named Emma. Set in the year 12,797.
1. Prologue Jack

**Prologue**

**Jack**

"I want that one," Jack the Pirate Prince said to Scarlet Kate, his First Mate, and lowered his amber spyglass.

He wanted the one with eyes like dark fire and silken hair blowing on the wind; the one who walked through the streets alone, easily avoiding groping hands and pickpockets; the one in the crimson dress that clung unknowingly to every luscious curve. He wanted that one.

And he would have her. Consequences be damned.

After all, he'd waited a ten thousand years for her.

_**oo8oo8oo8oo** _

_In the words of JunoMagic:_

**_Please feel free to leave a comment!_**

_Anything at all: If you noticed a typo, if you don't like a characterization or description, if you thought a line especially funny or poignant or interesting, if there was anything you particularly enjoyed … I am really interested in what my readers think about my writing._

_You can leave a public comment (signed or anonymous), though if you want me to respond to it, signed is best, OR send me a private message, though I do prefer comments and reviews._

_Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** don't own anything you recognize._


	2. Chapter 1 Invitation

**Chapter One **

**Invitation **

She had been escorted by an androgynous youth in a red velvet coat, with brilliant blue eyes like ice and hair like spider silk. She couldn't tell if the youth was a very effeminate boy or a very tomboyish girl, but the youth carried an air of authority, a mantle of power, that told Emma that the person was of some powerful disposition.

"Stay in this room," the youth said. "The Prince will be in shortly."

The tiny blond youth walked out of the room, radiant in rich red velvet and white leather, leaving Emma alone in the huge cabin.

She was on the _Black Pearl,_ a pirate ship. The pirate ship of the prince of all pirates! A ship that was thousands of years old, with black sails….

Why?

Pacing back and forth, arms crossed under her breasts, her mind raced while she waited for the Prince of all pirates.

"Sit down, you're making me tired just watching you," a voice drawled, deep bass rumbling that made her heart melt in her chest. She turned, and saw a handsome man in a white shirt, dark vest-tunic, and leather breeches, with black leather riding boots, inspecting a long, shining sword.

His black hair hung in a wild mane of dreadlocks, and his eyes glittered as he watched her from beneath his long, thick eyelashes. When he saw he had her attention, he sheathed the sword in a glittering, ornate leather scabbard hanging on the wall from a golden chain.

When he caught her watching, he gestured to the sword and murmured, "A gift from my first mate, the woman who brought you here."

So it was a woman. And this was most definitely a man.

"Who are you?" Her voice was soft, and trembled only a little.

"Jack Sparrow, at your service," he announced, bowing in a strangely graceful, yet sprawling fashion. Instinctively, Emma dropped into a curtsy. When he stood, he added, "The prince of the pirates."

For a moment all she does is stare, slack jawed, and then she realizes that she has to say something, anything.

"You're… rather… young to be the Prince… but… your men seem to respect you," she say hesitantly, taking the chair he offers her. He helps push her in, and his hands brush her bare shoulders, leather gloved fingertips lingering on her skin. One finger traces a delicate line along her throat and caresses her jaw, and she shivers.

"They ought to," he says, sitting down across from her. "I've led them for ten thousand years. Please, eat, my lady."

"Oh, I'm not... not a lady," she mumbles, blushing. She's only a common village girl, after all. She doesn't want to deceive him.

"On my ship," he says, chin propped on his fist, "you are my lady. Now, eat."

So she does, wondering how she managed to find herself in the presence of the Jack Sparrow, the oldest pirate in existence since his father, the Keeper of the Pirate's Code, had been killed. Jack Sparrow, castaway of the Flying Dutchman, immortal, madman and prince….

Jack Sparrow….

**oo8oo8oo8oo**

**Please feel free to leave a comment!**

_Anything at all:_ If you noticed a typo, if you don't like a characterization or description, if you thought a line especially funny or poignant or interesting, if there was anything you particularly enjoyed … I am really interested in what my readers think about my writing.

You can leave a public comment (signed or anonymous), though if you want me to respond to it, signed is best, OR send me a private message, though I do prefer comments and reviews.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything you recognize.


	3. Chapter 2 Dinner

**Chapter Two**

**Dinner**

"Eat, my lady. Shrimp is good for you, improves short-term memory," Jack murmured, taking a sip of dark red wine from his glass. "And shrimp goes well with the taste of… wine. It's a good appetizer. Leaves you... hungry." His eyes were dark with some strange intent that left Emma breathless.

"Increases the sex drive," Emma murmured without thinking, and quickly took a sip of the wine he's given her to hide her flaming cheeks. He merely chuckled and inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"May I sit beside you, my lady? Far easier to make… conversation, when one is… close to the object of one's attentions."

For some reason, his words made her swallow hard, and her cheeks burned, but she nodded, and he took the seat beside her, close enough that the blazing heat of him warmed her body.

"You like seafood, then?" She was grasping at something to say, anything. The energy between them nearly crackled and sparked. Her heart thundered in her chest.

His chuckle reverberated through her. "I'll eat anything," he growled. "Food is merely food. It is the finer pleasures one must be careful with. Wine, chocolate of course… and women." She nearly swallowed her tongue.

"I want to watch you… eat. It's… interesting, watching women eat this kind of food. Shrimp are nice and bite sized, and it's really quite," here he breathed in deeply, inhaling her perfume, "exquisite, watching a woman devour something so… slippery and wet, bite… by… bite."

How much more of his hot breath in her ear, his double-edged words whispering down her body, his delightful warmth… how much more could a girl take?!

He gently pressed his lips against the curve of her neck, just below her ear, in a light, caressing motion. She shivered, but when he whispered, "Eat," she kept eating.

Finally, he breathed a sharp shuddering breath, hot, moist, and grabbed your hand. She looked up at him, startled, and he took her index finger into his mouth and gently sucked on it.

"Bravo," he murmured, kissing her fingertips, and nuzzled the nape of her neck. She shivered bodily against him as the breath stirred the tiny curls of hair along the nape of sensitive neck. "You're a woman I can revel in, a woman I can enjoy to the utmost. I love that about you," he whispered oh so softly. Emma would swear she could feel the scrape of teeth against her neck again.

She closed her eyes.

"Are you actively trying to drive me insane?" She asked slowly, trying to breathe like a normal human being. "I'd heard you were quite mad, Jack Sparrow, but I was never sure if I ought to believe it. So I ask again, are you trying to drive me mad?"

"Am I succeeding?" He countered, lips brushing through her hair where it wa pulled tight behind her ear by the intricate braid.

"You know you are," she replied, though she smiled as she said it. "Jack Sparrow…."

"Good," he drawled right against her ear before sitting back. She sucked in a relieved, incredibly grateful breath.

"I love the curve of your neck, by the way, Emma," he murmured quietly, and her hand tightened on the wine glass she held as she turned somewhat glazed eyes upon him. "I didn't notice it so much with your hair down. But now… I can see it… touch it... bite it…."

He said it slowly, lips brushing over her burning skin, and he nipped the curve of her neck with his teeth. Her soft moan came out as a whimper, and a brilliant blush flared across her cheeks.

"Desert, my lady?"

"Would she be able to survive the ordeal?

**oo8oo8oo8oo**

In the words of JunoMagic:

**Please feel free to leave a comment!**

_Anything at all:_ If you noticed a typo, if you don't like a characterization or description, if you thought a line especially funny or poignant or interesting, if there was anything you particularly enjoyed … I am really interested in what my readers think about my writing.

You can leave a public comment (signed or anonymous), though if you want me to respond to it, signed is best, OR send me a private message, though I do prefer comments and reviews.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** I don't own anything you recognize.


End file.
